Crazy
by hannahpie45
Summary: This is a response to FastReader22's Pick a number challenge! Please read and tell me what you think! This is also song-fic to The way I loved you by Taylor Swift! T for slight cussing, not bad but it's still there. Edited again BROKE 9,000!


**Crazy**

**One shot/ Song-fic**

**Here is a song fic to Taylor Swift's song The way I loved you. This is also a response to FastReader22's Pick a Number Challenge! Also a slight AU fic, by the way. I decided not to put the title the name of the song. Enjoy reading and please tell me what you think! =)**

_**He is sensible**_

_**And so incredible**_

_**And all my single friends are jealous  
**_

_I remember how I used to sit smiling stiff and forced, back straight, and shoulders broad. I remember hating dinner with his family. They all expect me to be perfect and do everything, even eating, exactly precise. The only people from his family who didn't expect me to be like that was my boyfriend, the reason I put up with it in the first place, and his younger brother… and by younger, I mean he's 9, and is constantly trying to hit on me… which only makes it a little bit worse._

I pushed my thoughts away as I looked up from my plate. I wasn't having dinner with _his_ family, no, not anymore. I now eat at home, with my mother, father, brother, and boyfriend. No, not _him_, but someone new. This is someone I've been with for about 6 months now. I rarely eat dinner with his family, he normally comes over here and eats with me and my family when my mother invites him.

"Are you okay Sonny?" came his voice, smooth and calming from beside me and I shifted my gaze from a small design in the wall paper decorating the kitchen, to my boyfriend sitting next to me "You seem a little, I don't know, spaced out…?"

"Oh, sorry Matt, I was just thinking about something" I answered with a small apologetic smile. _Or Someone_ a small voice inside me said, not in my mind, but from something special, tucked away, almost forgotten, hidden deep in a special place in my heart.

"Oh, that's fine, I'm just glad you're ok" he answered with a smile plastered on his face. I saw how his green eyes glinted with the light as he spoke, and how his ruffled brown hair swept lightly over his eyes and his smile gleamed. But I felt something missing… my heart felt like it was being squeezed as a picture flashed in my mind, which I still had secretly framed on my night stand.

The picture was of me and… _him_. We were sitting on a checkered blanket, resting softly on a hillside facing a beautiful sunset, his arm wrapped protectively around me, my head laid softly against hs chest, and my legs across his. Our backs were to the camera as we sat in the last rays of sunlight that broke the atmosphere and painted the sky beautiful shades of all colors of the rainbow. I also remember it to be that night to be when I fell asleep on the blanket and he carried me to his car, drove me home, and carried me from his car, up the stairs **(LOL, I just realized that those ae lyrics from The Other Side of the Door =))** to my apartment and into my room. I remember barely opening my eyes to see his beautiful blue eyes staring down at me, sparkling even in the darkness, and his wind swept sandy blonde hair hanging loose at his ears, perfectly framing his face and his smile that shone, glowing at me as he gently put me down in bed and covered me up.

"Sweet dreams, my love" he whispered as he leaned down and kissed my forhead gently before walking out of the room and slowly closing the door behind him.

I remember smiling and drifting back into sleep as I thought of him.

I blinked quickly, forcing myself not to think about him and focus on now, the boyfriend who loves me and who I love back….. right?

I looked over at Mathew quickly, and the wave of emotion didn't crash down on me like it used to do when I looked at _him_.

Just then, an oddly out of place 'moo!' sounded in the quiet dining room. I smiled sheepishly as all eyes turned to me and my vibrating cow spotted phone as it blinked up the screen saying

'1 new message:

Tawni Hart'

"Excuse me" I smiled, quickly grabbing my phone and walking out of the dining room and into the living room through the swinging door. I then opened the message and quickly read it.

The message said: 'Girl, I'm all alone and sad over here, how come you have a boyfriend now and I don't? =('

I silently laughed and clicked reply, typing away on the touch screen my message: Tawn, I'll call you in a little bit, I'm having dinner with my fam and bf right now' I clicked send and kept the phone in my hand as I waited for her response, which quickly came: 'Ok Son, but still… why can't I get a man!' she whined through her text. I giggled lightly, responding: 'Bye Tawn, you'll find your man soon =)'

I then slipped the phone in my pocket after hitting send and walked quickly back into the dining room and sitting back down beside Matt and proceeded to eat again.

_**He says everything I need to hear**_

_**And it's like**_

_**I couldn't ask for anything better**_

Dinner went on uneventful after that and I had managed to keep my thoughts away from…_him_.

So now Matt and I were sitting in the living room, watching TV for a while before he had to leave later on. Matt then turned to me smiling.

"So Sonny, the new Twilight movie you wanted to see is coming out tomorrow… care to be my date, beautiful lady?" he asked, adding a fake british accent to the end. I smiled goofily for a second.

"It would be my pleasure Lord Burks" I answered back, with the same british accent and laughed as did he.

Matt laid back slightly, putting his arm around the back of the couch behind my head. I smiled and looked at him, before scooting closer, and laying my head against his chest.

I felt the pang of hurt squeezing my heart again as I remember the picture again and I adjusted, instead laying my head into his shoulder and the hurt stopped, not all the way, but mostly. I wondered why today, of all days, would I be feeling this pang of hurt and constantly think of him. Sure I thought about him often, but not this much in one day, within a few hours.

I saw Matt check his phone quickly and jump "Oh God, I need to get home now, I'm supposed to be helping my dad with something tonight!" Matt exclaimed, jumping off the couch and slipping his phone into his pocket.

"I'll see ya tomorrow, Sonny!" he said, rushing out the door, closing it behind him.

I didn't know why, but as soon as the door closed, the pain in my heart went away completely.

"Bye" I muttered confused, placing a hand over my heart as I pondered how that could have been happening.

I looked down at my phone and saw on the calender programmed in that today, today, 4 years ago, was mine and Chad's first date as a couple, boyfriend and girlfriend. Then everything clicked. The pain, all the times I thought about him today… it all made sense. A tear then pricked my eye as I saw what the date was tomorrow. Exactly a year ago was the day Chad and I broke up.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

_**He opens up my door**_

_**And I get into his car**_

_**And he says**_

_**you look beautiful tonight**_

_**And I feel perfectly fine**_

Matt picked me up around 8 the next day and we headed off to the movie, Eclipse. **(If you ask me, I really hate Twilight, and I'm not trying to offend anybody, but Sonny likes it in the story)** I was ready and sitting on the couch waiting when I heard a knock on the door and I stood up, answering it. There stood Matt, in Dark jeans and a nice shirt. He lead me down to his car and he opened up the door for me, holding it, allowing me to step in.

"Thank You" I told him once I sat down. Matt smiled and closed the door, walking around the front to his side and sliding into the drivers seat.

"You look beautiful tonight, Sonny" Matt said, smiling over at me and grabbing my hand. I expected the sparks to shoot through me like they used to… but it didn't. He didn't give off the electricity _he_ had when we used to held hands, or hug, or my favorite, kiss. But tonight was fine, I should be like that too, and not think about him.

On the ride to the theatre, I closed my eyes and as soon as I did, the night we broke up flashed in my mind. So much for not thinking about him.

"_Why do you have to leave Chad?" I sobbed into his shirt as he held me close, slightly crying into my hair._

"_I'm sorry, really Sonny, I am, but I have to go. I can't pass this up. This was my dream. I'll be back in a couple of months, maybe a year. I just need to finish my last year and I'll be done and have my bachlor's degree and come right home" Chad responded, pulling back to look into my watery eyes._

"_I know, but I was hoping it would be a different answer this time" I saw with a weak smile._

"_Look Sonny, I'm gonna be gone for a year and I'll be half way around the world. Do you think that it would be best if we saw other people for that time, and when I get back, we'll see how it all plays out?" his words ate at me on the inside, and more fresh tears rolled their way down my cheeks, working with gravity as it plummeted to the ground, but I faked a small smile and nodded "Uh, uh, yeah sure, I guess we could do that…" I responded, trying my best for my voice not to break and me along with it._

"_Ok Sonny, I guess this is it for now…" Chad stated._

"_Yeah… I guess so too…" I replied shakily._

"_I'll see you in a year" Chad said, awkwardly holding out his hand to shake mine. I glanced down at it for a few seconds, then back to his face, and then his hand again. I reached my own hand out and slowly shook his, until our hands were still but still outstretched. I looked into his eyes and I saw he was thinking the same thing as me, so both of us at the same time, let go of the other's hand, stepped forward, and wrapped our arms around the other, kissing in the middle of the airport. I felt some new tears roll off my cheeks and onto his and vice a versa. __**(That's how it's said, right?)**_

_I stepped back from him as he did the same, and stuck my hand back out to shake his as if that didn't just happen._

"_You know_, _If you love something-"I started, letting him say the next._

"_Set it free" he finished._

"_Good-bye Chad, I'll miss you" I stated, locking eyes with him._

"_Same here Sonny, I'll miss you too" he replied, letting go of my hand._

"_Well, good bye…" I said, slowly turning and taking a few slow steps before looking up and made my way to the front of the building._

"_Good bye" I heard Chad say softly from behind me._

_**But I miss**_

_**Screamin' and Fightin'**_

_**And Kissin' in the rain**_

I opened my eyes quickly, looking around the car, seeing Matt sitting next to me, driving down the road with ease, stepping on the brakes slowly as he pulled into the movie theatre parking lot.

He stepped out of his door and ran around to open mine, but I beat him to it, and stepped out on my own. He gave a confused look, but shrugged his shoulders and walks along side me to the ticket booth. After that, we walked into the theatre and Matt handed me my ticket and told me to find two seats for us.

I was just about to walk off when Matt called out and asked for butter or no butter on the popcorn. My first thought was, Chad and I always got butter, he didn't have to ask. So I replied back "Butter please"

A look on his face showed that he would much rather prefer no butter.

"Ok then, but the refill won't have any" he stated.

"I'm fine with that" I replied.

"I'm fine with it too"

"Fine" I said smiling. Matt just gave me a weird confused stare. My smile dropped. Chad would always do the fine-fine-good-good fight with me.

"Nevermind" I mumbled and walked off to the theatre and found a pairing of seats. Matt came in shortly holding the buttered popcorn and sat down. The movie began to play but I didn't bother paying attention, my mind kept drifting off to my blonde headed actor.

_Our first 'break up' in High School_

"_Go Away!" I screamed as I walked as fast as I could down the halls, trying to get away from Chad. As I then passed my locker, I stopped. I had taped a picture of Chad and I on a hill side watching the sunset on a picnic blanket with our backs to the cameras. I put it there to proudly display that I was dating Chad Dylan Cooper. I tore it off the door and ripped it down the middle, throwing it on the ground and ran towards the double doors leading outside._

"_Sonny, wait!" I heard Chad yell as he jogged after me._

_I stepped out into the rain of a Thursday night._

"_Great" I mumbled to myself as I tried to scan the cars through the down pour, trying to spot mine. Not a few seconds later, the doors opened and Chad ran out._

"_Sonny!" he yelled over the rain._

"_WHAT?" I screeched, tear flowing down my cheeks freely now._

"_I wasn't what it looked like!" Chad yelled, stepping closer to me._

"_I know what I saw Chad! I saw you kissing your ex-girlfriend! I'm not blind!" I seethed, wiping my eye quickly._

"_I know you aren't! But sometimes your eyes deceive you" he stated, taking another step closer._

"_What are you talking about? Just go back inside, so you can go make out with her!" I cried out._

"_No Sonny, listen to me. It's like an optical illusion, Sonny. You think you see something, but it's not what it really is" Chad replied, placing an hand on my arm._

"_What are you trying to say?" I asked, slightly more calm._

"_I didn't kiss her Sonny, she came up next to me and when I closed my locker, she was there. She looked over, probably saw you and kissed me. I would never cheat on you Sonny. You are the best thing that has every happened to me. I love you. Please believe me" Chad said, a hopeful look on his face._

_I was silent for a few seconds, thinking. I looked back up at him and slowly nodded "I believe you, Chad, I'm sorry I got so worked up" I answered softly._

_Chad quickly leaned down to kiss me, but I held my hand up to stop him. He looked at me confused, but I held my hand there for a few more seconds. Suddenly, I took my hand down and quickly leaned up and kissed him first._

_I felt him slightly chuckle and smile into the kiss, wrapping his arms around my waist and lower back as I wrapped mine around his neck, so we were stuck in that position. But you know, I didn't really mind._

_/WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW\_

_**It's 2 am**_

_**And I'm cursin' your name**_

_Later that night, I was sitting on my couch, smiling to myself, Chad loved me! He actually LOVED ME! =) Suddenly, snapping me out of my thoughts and my little happy dance, there was a soft knock on the door. I calmed myself down and got up to answer it, but also I was a little nervous because… who would be here at 2 am?_

_I hesitantly opened the door and found no one there, but something white caught my eye on the ground. I looked down and saw a pure white envelope with the words _Sonny, I thought you might like these back -Chad_ written neatly on the cover. I picked up the envelope then walked back into my apartment._

_I sat back down on the couch and tore open the envelope quickly. Once it was open, I pulled out the two items within the paper…a torn in half picture. _My_ torn in half picture of us on the hill side._

_I smiled and my heart throbbed. I then slightly frowned "Damn it Chad! Why do I have to be so __**crazy**__ in love with you? Why do you make me love you so much more?" I shouted/whispered to nobody, so that I wouldn't wake my family up. I sighed and walked into the kitchen, opening a drawer and pulling out tape. I have a picture to fix._

_**So in love**_

_**That you act insane**_

_I walked into school the next morning, giddy. I was gonna see Chad and thank him for picking up the picture pieces. He probably knew I was going to forgive him, that he could convince me the truth, but really who could stay mad at him?_

_I walked up to Chad from the side as he was putting stuff in his locker and taking stuff out. As soon as I walked up to him, I engulfed him in a big hug._

"_Thank you so much, Chad" I muttered into his tee shirt._

"_You are very welcome my little SonFlower" Chad responded, turning in my grasp and hugging me back "I knew you wouldn't wanna throw that away"_

"_Yeah, I'm putting it back up on my locker again" I said._

"_Speaking of lockers…" Chad trailed, taking one arm from around me and closing his locker door. I gasped at everything on it. There were pictures of sunflowers, the sun, an ice cream sundea, and a lot of pictures of Chad and I. Also around the pictures were 'I love my SonFlower', 'My little SonShine', and 'My Hot Fudge Sondae'. The collage of pictures and words also included pictures of us together, laughing, hugging, kissing, smiling, everything._

"_Oh My God Chad! That's insane! Did you get permission for all this? You're only allowed one item on your locker!"_

"_It's perfectly fine, cleared it with the principal. What ever it takes for my girl" Chad responded smiling._

"_Aww, Chad! That is so SWEET! I can't believe you did all this for me!"_

"_I'd do anything for you, Sonny"_

_I smiled brightly, leaning up and kissing him quickly, before we were caught._

"_I love you too Chad" I finally said after pulling away._

_**And that's the way I loved you**_

_/WWWWWWWWWWWWW\_

I slipped back into reality from my memories, but it didn't take long before I was lost in them again.

_**Breakin' down**_

_**And comin' undone**_

_**It's a**_

_**Roller coaster kinda rush**_

_**And I**_

_**Never knew I could feel that much**_

_**And that's the way I loved you**_

_My mind flashed me through all of the romantic memories Chad and I shared, the hill side photo, walking barefoot on the beach at midnight, taking me to any movie I wanted to see, even if it was a chic flic. My thoughts dropped to our first break up, but quick make up, and all the other times a girl tried to steal Chad away, but he would defend me, and tell me he loves me. So many different emotions flashed through my mind, like I was riding some freaky emotional roller coaster. My mind then took me to the biggest emotional drop in our relationship before the break up._

_I was walking through the school hallways again, heading to the gym to wait for Chad after his football practice. I stepped into the gym, instantly feeling the cool air rush around me then out the door. I turned the corner and stopped in my tracks._

_There he stood, standing outside the guys dressing room, a towel wrapped around his waist, his sandy blonde hair looking brown with the water in it, and a blonde girl hanging on him arm, kissing him._

_My heart just dropped. I felt the sting of unshed tears burn at my eyes as I fought them back. I was just about to call him out when I saw him struggling against the blonde on his am. He was trying to turn his face away, and shake her off the only arm he hand left that wasn't holding up the only thing covering himself._

_The girl finally shook loose and was pulled away from his face._

_That's when he yelled "What the HELL? It's not enough that Portlyn does this, but you? I would think better of her best friend! Just step away and don't come near me! You know… the whole school knows I am happily together and IN LOVE with SONNY! I come out here for like two seconds to get my clothes from my bag and I get attacked my this physcotic girl!" his voice boomed through the empty gym, echoing off the walls._

_I walked up behind Chad, who had his back to me the whole time, and tapped him lightly on the bare shoulder. He spun around quickly, facing me with rage in his eyes, that quickly softened and he looked shocked._

"_Sonny…" he said quickly, but I put my hand up, telling him to stop._

"_Optical Illusion…I saw…" I said smiling "Thank you" I said softly, hugging his bare torso._

"_Anytime love, I told you I wouldn't dare cheat on you" he replied, using his one free arm to wrap around me. There was a soft cough from behind us and we both looked back to see the blonde girl, Chastity, standing there._

"_You can go now" Chad said harshly._

"_I'm sorry" she said softly, staring down at the floor "Portlyn made me do it… she said that if I stole you away from Sonny, that she could just as easily take you away from me and have you to herself. In all honesty, I really respect the fact that you stick up for her without a second thought, and I wouldn't dare do that for my own selfish reasons. Be happy and stay happy together" Chastity told us, before turning away and walking out the door with a small wave._

_So many emotions ran through me within those short few minutes. Hurt, anger, hope, love, and then rage. It really is an emotional roller coaster. I never knew how much it dips and rises, sending you through so much, till you get to the end of the ride, and you spend your life with this person._

_**He respects my space**_

_**An never makes me wait**_

Before I even knew it, the movie had ended and the theatre was slowly filing down. I stood up as did Matt and we walked out of the theatre, as we walked out of the large building, I felt Matt hesistantly grab my hand. I looked down at it and back up a him, smiling to let him know that I was fine with it. He smiled back and we continued to walk to his car.

Matt let go of my hand and ran up ahead, opening my door for me, I slightly giggled and stepped in. Matt opened the opposite door and sat down in the drivers seat again. It was pretty uneventful on the way home, just listening to the radio that was playing softly.

Another thought flashed in my mind, it was about the night of our first date, not mine and Matt's, but well…mine and…_his._

_I stepped into his car again, after leaving the restraunt Chad took us to. We pulled out of the parking lot and began our ride home. Slightly annoyed with the complete silence, I reached over and turned on the radio and the first station that came up was playing 'Just Dance' by Lady Gaga._

_I smiled and pulled my hand away from the radio to listen to the song. Suddenly Chad reached over and turned the volume up louder, like the kind of loud that you roll your windows down and annoy all the people you pass on the street kind of loud._

_I laughed as Chad began to sing along, bobbing his head as he did so, but still keeping his eyes on the road ahead of us. I smiled and joined, bobbing my head around too and flinging my hair about as I sang along. If you passed us from a car beside us, you would think we were __**crazy**__. But in a way, we are… __**crazy**__ for each other that is. Corny I know, but all the more true._

_**And he calls exactly when he says he will**_

_My mind wandered to something different, something daily. Matt would call at noon everyday, calling and checking up. I never missed his calls unless I was busy doing something. The thought brought me back to a different flashback._

_I was laying in bed at about 10 at night, tired from cleaning the house all day. I was about to fall asleep when my mooing phone woke me back up. I grabbed it off my nightstand and checked the caller ID: Chad. I smiled slightly, you can never really know what he's gonna do, that's what makes our relationship so unpredictable. I looked down at my phone quickly and answered it._

"_Chad, I thought you said you were gonna call at 3" I stated as soon as I put the phone to my ear._

"_Yeah, but I'm calling now, aren't I?" he replied._

"_Yeah, you are"_

"_So how did cleaning go, today?"_

"_Boring as usual"_

"_Yeah, shouldn't have asked"_

"_Yeah, so what did you do all day without your lovely girlfriend?" I teased._

"_Without my lovely conceited girlfriend, I had to take my brother out for the day so my parents could have some 'much needed alone time'" he answered._

"_Wow, so what did you end up doing?"_

"_Whatever his little heart desired"_

"_Well that's nice"_

"_I know" I laughed at his statement._

"_Listen Chad, I gotta get to bed now, I'll talk to you in the morning"_

"_Ok Sonny, talk to ya then, I love you"_

"_I love you too, good night"_

"_Good night"_

_I hung up the phone and smiled, every time I thought of him I smiled and it calmed me down, it helped me sleep. So I set my phone down and let myself fall into a deep sleep with a smile on my face._

_**He's close to my mother**_

_**Talks buisness with my father**_

I was pulled from my thoughts by Matt's voice saying "We're here Sonny" I looked up from my hand on the arm rest to see that we were pulled up at my apartment complex already. I smiled and unbuckled my seat belt, stepping out of the car as Matt did the same. We began a silent journey up a few flights of stairs and up to my apartment door.

Since it was only about 9:45, I invited him in for a little bit. When I unlocked the door, my parents were sitting watching a movie, and I bet my little brother was playing Xbox in his room.

"Oh, hey Sonny, hello Mathew" my mother said, pausing the movie and standing up from the couch, my father just turned in his seat to look back "Hello Mathew" he greeted.

"Hello Connie, hello Sam" that was only the kinda weird part of my relationship with Matt, him and my parents are on first name basis. With _him_, it was Mrs. C and Pops. We were close enough he was practially family, calling my mother and father mom and dad also.

We both made our way to the couch and sat down with my parents.

Matt smiled at them "Oh, before I forget, Sam, how has the stock been doing? I lost track of it the other day" Matt asked, addressing my father, who was a stock broker.

"Oh, it's going great, went up 4 bucks in a few hours, that was a great investment" my father answered, turning more towards him as he talked. My mother got up and walked into the kitchen, asking if anyone wanted something to drink.

_**He's charming**_

_**And endearing**_

_**And I'm comfortable**_

I watched as Matt went on about his sister being away at college, and his little brother graduating high school. I watched as my mother talked calmly with him, I could tell she loved talking to him because of his charm, and it was always pleasant conversations. I leaned a little into him, becoming a little comfortable when he was around, but never as much as I am with _him_.

_I felt him tighten his grip around me, and I leaned further into his chest. I had my legs carefully places over his as we both sat calm and quiet on the hillside, watching the sun slowly set and paint the sky._

"_I love you Chad" I said quietly._

"_I love you too Sonny" he whispered back, wrapping his other arm around me and I scooted as physically close as possible. Any closer really and I would be in his lap. But I don't think that either of us would mind anyway._

_I always loved his charm, and knew he could probably get anything he wanted by charming his way to it. __**(For those of you who think wrong, shame on you)**_

_I smiled up at him, and laid my head back down on his chest. I felt Chad lean down and kiss the top of my head. My smile widened and I drifting slowly off to sleep against his chest._

_**But I miss Screamin' and Fightin'**_

_**And Kissin' in the rain**_

_**It's 2 am**_

_**And I'm cursin' your name**_

_**So in love that you act insane**_

_**And that's the way I loved you**_

_**Breakin' down**_

_**And coming undone**_

_**It's a**_

_**Roller coaster**_

_**Kinda rush**_

_**And I**_

_**Never knew I could feel that much**_

_**And that's the way I loved you**_

_**He can't see the smile I'm fakin'**_

_**And my heart's not breakin'**_

_**Cuz I'm not feeling anything at all**_

I leaned away from Matt after my little flashback. I couldn't take all these rushed feelings going through my head. So I sat there… just sat there. Matt had looked over at me when I had moved away, confused. I looked back over at him and forced a small smile to my lips. He didn't seem to catch the way the smile didn't light up my eyes. _He _could though.

I couldn't help but think of him again, completely blocking out Matt talking to my father about the stocks and what ever else. I started thinking, thinking about the feelings I'm having for Matt… and my mind started to blank. I softly shook my head and thought of something different.

_**And you were wild and **__**crazy**_

_**Just so frustrating  
**_

_**Intoxicating**_

_**Complicated**_

_**Got away by some mistake**_

_I thought of Chad, and the emotional roller coaster flooded in mind and tickled my heart. I smiled slightly. I thought of his cocky, yet caring attitude, how you can't go a sane day without thinking about him, or talking about him, or even talking to him. I also thought about how odd our relationship worked out. It was always a mystery, never knowing what could happen. With Chad there will almost always be something random and spontaneous. It did get frustrating sometimes but Chad always had something to make it worth it._

_Now, I just wish I hadn't let him go. I could have gone with him. Something to keep away any doubt that one of us would fall for someone else. But I didn't, and it was the worst mistake in my life. I went out with Mathew for six months, and I couldn't get Chad out of my head. I then thought about how many times girls in school tried to steal him away from me. What if, since I'm not there, and we technically aren't together right now, he went out with a girl like that? What if he fell for her?_

_**And Now**_

_**I miss screamin' and fightin'**_

_**And kissin' in the rain**_

_**It's 2 am and I'm cursin' your name**_

_**I'm so in love**_

_**That I acted insane**_

_**And that's the way I loved you**_

_**Breakin' down and comin undone**_

_**It's a**_

_**Roller coaster kind of rush**_

_**And I**_

_**Never knew I could feel that much**_

_**And that's the way I loved you**_

_**Oh Oh**_

_**And that's the way I loved you**_

"Sonny?" a voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I then realized that my mother was looking at me strangely as for I was digging my nails into the arm of the sofa with a tear rolling down my cheek.

"Is something wrong Sweet Heart?" she asked, placing her hand over mine, and it relaxed from the death grip on the cloth.

"Mom, can you come in the kitchen please?" I asked, standing up and walking through the swinging door and into the kitchen/dining room.

"What is it sweetie? You look as bad as the day Chad left…. Is this about him?" mother asked, placing a caring hand on my shoulder. I nodded, swallowing down my tears, but ended up crying on her shoulder. Mom just patted my back sympathetically and let me cry.

"I don't know what to do mom" I choked out "I don't love Matt, I might have thought I did but my heart is telling me different. I've been zoning out so much and I would have these weird flashbacks. It started yesterday and I think it's because yesterday, four years ago, it was my and Chad's first date as a couple, and today, exactly last year, he left for collage half way around the world. Mom I miss him so much!" I sobbed, shaking my head against her shoulder.

"Honey, you should tell him what you think, you can't live in misery. How long did you say Chad would be away?" she asked. I paused for a second and answered "A year…"

"And how long has it been…?" she asked, already knowing the answer, waiting for it to click in my head.

"A year…" I answered smiling.

"And that mean…..?"

"It means he's gonna be back tonight!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"There ya go sweetie. Now, do what you need to do Sonny, and be happy with your decision" mother warned, sending me out the door and into the living room. I got in there just as Matt was standing up, after talking to my father.

"Well, I should be heading home now. I'll talk to you later Sam" he said as he turned to leave.

"Bye Mathew" father replied.

"Oh, hey Sonny, I'm gonna go head home now" Matt said.

"Ok, but I need to talk to you out in the hallway for a second" I replied.

"Yeah sure, ok" responded, walking over to the door and opening it.

We both stepped out and I turned to him. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes, then opening them to see Matt looking at me expectantly.

"Mathew…look, I think you're a really great guy and all… but I don't really think this is working out between us" I stated. I saw him look upset and he slightly frowned.

"I understand…" he muttered.

"Matt, I'm really sorry for doing this, but I just… don't feel the sparks I used to. Trust me, someone as nice as you are and as caring as you are, you will find someone who you will truly love, and they will love you too, but… I don't think it's me. I'm sorry" I said, pausing a few times to quickly judge his reaction.

"I get it, but it was nice being with you Sonny" he replied.

"Thanks, you too, take care of yourself, you will find that one special girl someday"

"Good bye Sonny"

"Bye Matt" I responded, watching as he turned and walked away down the hall. I sighed as I saw him turn the corner. I closed my eyes and turned away reaching for the door handle. I opened my eyes and my hand touched the door knob, but I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Did you leave something behind?" I asked, turning around, expecting to see Matt sanding there, but instead stood the love of my life. His hair sorter, but the same style, his shining blue eyes sparkling and his bright smile glowing down at me.

"Yeah, I did… the greatest love of my life" he answered.

"Chad" I whispered, bringing my hand out and touching his arm. He smiled down at me.

"Oh My God Chad! You're back!" I shrieked, lunging myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. Chad took a step back from the wall and wrapped his arms around my waist, spinning my around. I pulled my head back from his shoulder and looked him in the eyes "I missed so much Chad! You would not believe how badly I did"

"Me too Sonny, I didn't go a day without thinking about you"

"So you're done with school? You don't need to go back?" I asked hopeful.

"Nope. I got my degree and everything, I'm not leaving you again" he answered smiling. I beamed back at him. From my position, with my limbs all wrapped around him, I pulled him in and kissed him, making it last as long as possible to make up for the year I didn't see him in other than my mind.

"You know Sonny, if it loved you-" Chad said, stating the second part to the saying after pulling away.

"It'd come back" I finished, pressing my lips to his once again.

"Aww, Sonny, that is too cute" I heard from the other side of my apartment door, which suddenly opened and my mother stood there smiling like an excited school girl.

"Mom! Were you spying on us?" I asked shocked.

"Well actually, I was seeing which one you would choose. I saw you break up with Matt, and then here Chad comes out of no where, I had to see what happened!" she whined.

"Who's Matt?" Chad asked, looking from my mother to me, still clinging to him.

"The guy I just broke up with because he wasn't you" I answered.

"Oh, was that the sad looking dude I passed when coming around the corner?"

"Brown hair, green eyes?"

"Ya"

"Then yup"

"Wow Sonny, who knew you would end up the heartbreaker?" Chad teased.

"Well, I was getting miserable with him. He was the nicest guy you may ever meet, he's caring, and charming, and you feel really comfortable. He was practically best friends with my parents. But, he was too predictable. There wasn't the curiosity of what he would do next. There wasn't the spark. The spark I had with you"

"Aww!" my mother cooed from the still open door way.

"Mom, living room" I instructed "And no more spying"

"Aww, but Sonny-"

"Living room"

"Gah, unfair" she whined, angrily shuffling back into the apartment and closing the door behind her. I laughed lightly and looked back at Chad, leaning down and kissing him yet again, but this time, I hooked my arm around his neck and took one away to cover the peep hole in the door.

I heard a faint "Oh Come on!" from the apartment. I laughed lightly, smiling into Chad's lip.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

I smiled as woke up to a soft wimpering cry. The cry pulled me out of my dreams, but the heartbroken girl in the memories already got her guy. I looked over to my right at the man sleeping soundly next to me and smiled. I gently lifted the covers and slid out of bed and quietly moved to the crib beside it.

"Hi there Kayla. What's wrong baby?" I cooed to the restless 6 month old in the animal printed crib. I reached down and softly lifted her out. I gently placed her on my shoulder and rocked her with a slight bounce.

Kayla's crying slowly ceased, and she laid there silent, except for the soft yawns she gave out occasionally. I heard a few soft footsteps behind me and two strong arms wrap around me. I leaned back into him and he placed his head softly on my shoulder, looking down at the baby cuddled now into my arms.

I glanced up at him from behind me, and smiled, looking back at our now sleeping baby in my arms. I leaned forward and gently placed her back in the crib, handing her a small stuffed toy that she wrapped a small arm.

I smiled down at her and the arms around my waist tightened. I turned within them, so I was now facing him. Even in the dim lighting from a small nightlight in the corner, his face was glowing as he held me tight.

He led us back to bed and brought the covers over us, his arms still around me. I felt the ring on my finger and I pushed it in circles with my thumb. I smiled as I looked back up at my husband of four years.

"I love you Sonny" he said, kissing me lightly, but with much love.

"I love you too Chad" I replied.

_**Never knew I could feel that much**_

_**And that's the way I loved you**_

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0**_**  
**_

**OMG it's over! That was the longest one-shot I have ever written! I REALLY hoped you guys liked it! =)**

**I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes, bu I'm too lazy to read through this again. It took up 19 pages in Microsoft Word! Please review and tell me what you think! =)**

**Edits: The first edit was adding the baby scene. I added a few things to it for the second edit and fixed typos and whatever. So it looks a little better written, with grammar and junk LOL XD  
**


End file.
